This invention is directed to a corrosion-inhibiting composition and more particularly to a coating composition useful for protecting various metal surfaces from corrosion.
The corrosion of metal and particularly metal used in the manufacture of heavy equipment, automobiles, aircraft, ships and alike is the concern of both the manufactures and maintenance personnel because of the problems that corrosion deterioration causes with respect to the effective operation of such equipment. More specifically, certain environments such as salt air and exhaust gases produced from various power plants and the like are known to be very corrosive to metal. In a sense, corrosion causes a breakdown of the metal whereby the structural integrity of the metal and the equipment is compromised. Therefore, it is very important to find methods of preventing corrosion and/or providing corrosion-resistant compositions i.e. coatings to protect metal substrate.
Coatings including corrosion-resistant paints, provides some barrier against corrosion. However, most painted surfaces eventually fail depending on the type of paint and the condition of the environment. Moreover, paint covering metal substrates often cracks or is scratched during operation thereby leaving the metal surface exposed to the corrosive reaction with the environment. Accordingly, the availability of a corrosion-resistant composition which can be applied to remedy such defects even when moisture or salt water droplets cover the surface is of prime importance to effectively control corrosion. Presently, the corrosion compositions e.g. paints that have been developed have not been completely satisfactory primarily because of the failure of the coating to effectively adhere to the metal substrate.